One of the Joys Being Me
by Emily642
Summary: Yet ANOTHER song that I made for a musical adaption for WIR. Haha. It takes place when Ralph and Vanellope go to Vanellope's home and when she talks about how bad her life is. *ORIGINAL SONG, DO NOT TAKE*


The last set of lyric and the last dialogue was extremely hard to do, and I'm thankful that I finally thought of something.

It takes place when Ralph and Vanellope go to Vanellope's home and when she talks about how bad her life is. The song is entitled, "One of the Joys of Being Me", based on Vanellope's line, which I got the idea from. The song is not bouncy like "It Sucks to Be Me for Avenue Q", but rather a really slow, beautiful melody. Think "All Good Gifts" from Godspell and "Alone in the Universe" from Seussical. Here it is!

* * *

**One of the Joys Being Me**

Vanellope:  
Welcome my home! I sleep in these candy wrappers.  
(wraps herself in one)  
I bundle myself up like a little homeless lady…

RALPH  
By yourself, with all this garbage around you?

VANELLOPE  
Well, yeah. I mean everyone here says I'm just a mistake, and that I wasn't even supposed to exist. What do you expect?

(music starts)

RALPH  
Listen, kid… I know it's none of my business, but why do you even stick around this game?

VANELLOPE  
You really don't know anything, do you? Glitches can't leave their games. It's one of the joys of being me.

Vanellope:  
_Staying here in this mountain alone,_  
_Timid and scared to be out there,_  
_Because if they ever catch you,_  
_You might as well say a prayer._

_You will be locked up and captured,_  
_With not knowing your fate._  
_Finding out if you'll be eventually let go. _  
_Or realizing your mistakes too late_

_People target you because you're a glitch._  
_Laughed at, and scoffed at, and yelled at._  
_They take away your dreams and stop you,_  
_By humiliating you and beating you up._  
_What's wrong with that? _

_You just want to leave the game and be free,_  
_And have a great life where you can do anything._  
_And everyone loves you._  
_But, you're a glitch and you're trapped,_  
_Leaving you imprisoned._  
_It's one of the joys being me._

Vanellope:  
And you know another joy? Not knowing your past.

Ralph:  
What? That's impossible. Everyone is programmed with a back-story.

Vanellope:  
I know!

Ralph:  
How can you possibly not remember yours?

Vanellope:  
I SERIOUSLY don't know. Everything is a blur literally. Every time I go to the race track, I start remembering things, but it's so blurry. So, that's one of the reasons why I want to race. To finally know who I am. I KNOW there's a reason why I am a glitch, Ralph! And I have a feeling that King Big Nose has something to do with it.

Ralph:  
Well, besides the back story part, I know EXACTLY how you feel.

Vanellope:  
You do?

Ralph:  
_Being hated because you are a villain,_  
_And they know that you can't change._  
_They all understand this and they don't care,_  
_Isn't that strange?_

_You can't be in a room without a stare._  
_Yelling, booing, or hissing._  
_You try to be good, you try to be gentle,_  
_And try to say what's missing._

_Alone outside in a dump,_  
_Literally living on a hill of bricks._  
_Cold and not respected, and ignored._  
_Knowing that you're not the part of the clique_

_You just want to be welcomed and be full of glee,_  
_And have a great life where you are treasured._  
_And everyone loves you._  
_But, you're a villain and you're hated,_  
_Leaving you depressed._  
_It's one of the joys being me._

Vanellope:  
Wow, I never know how tough you have it.

Ralph:  
Mmm hmm.

Vanellope:  
And I never met someone…who goes through the same things that I do.

Vanellope/Ralph:

_I'm tired of being an outcast,_  
_Shammed and disgraced._  
_Tired of running and hiding,_  
_When people see your face._

_They don't know anything about me,_  
_And they won't give me a chance_  
_They need to see past through my code,_  
_And give me a better glance_

Ralph:  
_You can do great things,_  
_More than you can ever know._

Vanellope:  
_But, you don't succeed because_  
_Because people won't let you so_

Vanellope/Ralph:  
_And if they eventually give into my pleas,_  
_They will see a different character._  
_And they can help me find_  
_One of the joys of being me_

Ralph:  
So, we're a lot similar than we thought, huh?

Vanellope:  
I guess that we really have to get to know each other before judging.

And you ACTUALLY have to live on bricks?

Ralph:  
Yup, the Nicelanders won't let me live in the apartment, so I have to live outside. Unhygienic. And lonely. And boring. But, that medal was gonna change all that. I go home with that baby around my neck, and I'll get a penthouse. Pies. Ice sculptures.  
Fireworks…  
…Ah, it's grown up stuff. You wouldn't understand.  
VANELLOPE:  
(excited)  
No, I get it. That's exactly what racing would also do for me.

Ralph:  
By the way, I saw the racers, tearing apart "Lickity Split." That was so harsh. They're meaner to you than the Nicelanders are to me. They just throw me off buildings and not let me into the warm rooms while the racers tear apart your kart and push you around.  
Vanellope:  
(chuckles)  
Throwing you off buildings? That's a lot harsher than tearing apart my kart!  
*pokes at him, Ralph chuckles*  
Oh, and Ralph? Thank you for standing up for me earlier on. That's the only nice thing anyone has ever done for me. Plus…  
(starts to laugh and whispers)  
I think I heard Taffya, screaming the loudest.  
(Mimics her scream and the two laugh)

Ralph:  
(smiles)  
No prob, gumdrop. Anytime the racers bug you again, let me know.  
(winks at her)

Vanellope:  
(laughs)  
And if the Nicelanders ever try to throw you off a building again, I'll be all glitching at them. Well, if I could leave the game anyway, I would.

Ralph:  
(laughs)  
You know? I think we got on the wrong foot.

Vanellope:

Yeah, let's restart.

Ralph:  
(offers his hand)  
I'm Wreck-It Ralph from the game Fix-It Felix Jr.

Vanellope:  
(shakes it)  
And I'm Vanellope von Schweetz from Sugar Rush

Vanellope/Ralph:  
_Finally, I am not alone!_  
_I have someone who understands_  
_The way that I do and_  
_Someone who offers me their hand._

_I finally have a person _  
_that I can be myself _  
_Someone who I can hang with and talk to,_  
_And won't leave me on the shelf_

_She/he will always be there for me,_  
_And our closeness won't have an end._  
_Finally, I have a another me, and_  
_An actual friend._

Ralph:  
_I just found finally found that_

Vanellope:  
_I just finally see that_

Vanellope/Ralph:  
_A real friend like you_  
_Is a joy of being me._

_It's one of the joys being me. (5x)_

(As the music slows down and ends, they hug)


End file.
